¡¿Qué pasó!
by Nuxl707
Summary: Un deseo puede desencadenar más acciones de las pedidas. *Maldición, de verdad que me gustaría reírme. Pero creo que mejor conservo mi vida...* Y pueden ser más locas aún, dependiendo de a quién se le haya pedido. "También me gustaría saber cómo termine así... No puedo decir que esté feliz, pero me alegra que no hayan ¿cambiado...?"
1. (0) Luna

Siendo casi la media noche, tenían la certeza que tanto su papá como su mamá estaban durmiendo. Habían tenido un cumpleaños maravilloso, habían asistido sus primos, amigos, tíos e inclusive los abuelos. Aunque esa no es la razón principal por la cual estaban despiertos a estas horas. En cierto momento sus tíos mencionaron algo de sus padres que les intrigó...

 _"¿Iguales a sus padres? No gracias, prefiero que sigan siendo tan lindos y tiernos como hasta ahora, van por buen camino."_

 _"Pienso lo mismo. Ahora están calmados, pero cuando eran jóvenes eran muy..."_

Ya no escucharon más, su mamá había evitado que su tío siguiera hablando, solo pudieron escucharle lloriquear mientras le pedía que le perdonara.

Esa frase incompleta por parte de su tío era la razón por la cual se encontraban despiertos, "...cuando eran jóvenes eran muy..." ¿muy... qué?

Hace unos días habían oído a un niño decir que si le pedías un deseo a la luna justo a media noche, está te la cumpliría. No creían realmente en ello, pero tampoco consideraban que perdían algo intentándolo.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

La ventana en su habitación les quedaba un poco alta, así que pusieron unas sillas al pie de esta, abrieron la ventana, se arrodillaron en ellas y juntaron sus manos a modo rezo.

—Luna, por favor déjanos conocer de jóvenes tanto a mamá como a papá.

Unos segundos después cerraron la ventana y pusieron las sillas en sus lugares. No podían hacer más que esperar a que funcionara y que sus padres decidan contarles sobre ellos, no esperaban nada más allá de ello con ese deseo. Se fueron a dormir luego de darse las buenas noches.

—

—

Estaban en vacaciones de primavera, la generación del milagro decidió pasarla juntos. Supo por Kuroko, que desde la copa de invierno, y lo que todos consideraban su reconciliación, el grupo de locos estaba en contacto con mayor frecuencia. Tal vez por eso decidieron pasar juntos estas vacaciones, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Kise se mudó temporalmente con Aomine, así como Murasakibara se estaba quedando en la casa de Midorima; Tatsuya se estaba quedando con él, había seguido a Murasakibara hasta Tokyo porque según él no quería perderse la diversión, estaba seguro que había llegado solo por puro aburrimiento. La idea de que pueda haber diversión con el grupo de locos que tenía Kuroko por amigos, le era muy lejana a la realidad que sentía cuando se los encontraba.

—Taiga, ¿a dónde habías dicho que se había ido Kuroko?

—Fue con sus padres a visitar a unos familiares. ¿Cuándo te cansarás de preguntarme lo mismo? –En los dos días que había estado con él, y que Kuroko no estuvo, Tatsuya no dejaba de hacer preguntas como: "¿A dónde fue?" "¿Cuando vuelve?" "¿Ya va a volver?" Era su hermano, lo quería y todo, pero ganas no le faltaban para echarlo de su departamento.

—Estoy aburrido.

—No es mi culpa. Me torturas día, tarde y noche con las mismas preguntas, eso no hará que Kuroko vuelva antes. Son las 6 y tanto de la mañana Tatsuya, solo quería ir y volver rápido de la tienda. –Se había despertado de hambre, pero no había mucho en su refrigeradora así que decidió ir a la tienda, no calculó que su hermano le seguiría como patito a mamá pata y menos aún que después de las compras comenzaría con la tortura otra vez...

—Es que sin Kuroko por aquí, el grupo de locos no se reúnen. – "¿Admites que están locos?" —Por eso es aburrido. –"¡No me ignores!" Tatsuya se comenzó a reír, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió que algo chocaba contra sus piernas. —¿Se encuentran bien?

Al escuchar a Tatsuya preguntar eso, supo que ya no le estaba hablando a él. Cuando volteó vio a dos pequeños en ¿pijama? pidiéndole disculpas a su hermano, por haber chocado con él. La sorpresa que se llevaron fue cuando los niños se pararon recto de nuevo, quedaron mudos...

—¡Ah! ¡Tío Taiga! ¡Himuro-san! –El semi-grito sincronizado del pequeño par los sacó de su estupor. _*Espera... ¿tío...Taiga?*_ fue la única reacción, mental, de Kagami.

—¿Nos conocen? –Tatsuya fue el que preguntó lo que, pensaba, se estaban cuestionado los dos mentalmente.

—...Puede que aún seamos niños Himuro-san, pero tenemos buena memoria.

—Podemos reconocerlos, aunque se vean un poco más jóvenes...

Uno completó la frase del otro sin problemas. Ambos entendieron que no les gusto la duda ante su memoria, pero no sabían a que se referían con lo de verse más jóvenes... no recordaban haberse visto ¿viejos? en ningún momento.

—

— _Bakagami... ¿Sabes que es domingo,_ _ **verdad**_ _? ¿Que son las 7:15_ _ **am**_ _y que debería estar aun durmiendo,_ _ **no**_ _? ¡No me vuelvas a llamar tan temprano para estupideces!_

—Me colgó... –Dijo adolorido, no porque le hubieran colgado la llamada sino porque no había visto venir ese grito... no le dio tiempo de alejar el celular del oído.

—No me sorprende. Taiga, como se te ocurre decirle: _"Tengo dos pequeños problemas aquí que deben ver, llama a tu grupo de locos y vengan a mi departamento"..._ yo también te habría colgado. –Ahora que lo escuchaba de Tatsuya... tenía sentido hasta el grito que había recibido, él también habría colgado si le llamaban a esas horas a decir algo así.

—Bueno si, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿ya les diste la ropa que fuiste a comprar?

—Sí, ya se las di. ¿Y el desayuno?

—Ya casi está. ¿Cómo podría decirle entonces? Piensa en algo, tú también estás metido en este problema. –Tras el plan fallido, de hacer que la generación de locos vaya a su departamento con esa llamada, se quedó sin ideas.

—No se me ocurre nada. Además, ahora que me haces acordar, cuando salí a comprar recibí una llamada de parte de Alex y me dijo: _"Toma el vuelo del mediodía, te necesitó aquí cuanto antes."_ y me colgó. –Kagami había quedado con la boca abierta, no quería escuchar lo siguiente que, estaba seguro, iba a decirle Tatsuya. —Así que, buena suerte hermano. –Y ahí estaba, planeaba dejarlo solo con el problema encima... "¡Tat...!"

—Tío Taiga, Himuro-san ya terminamos. –Entraron corriendo a la cocina, e interrumpiendo lo que sería un grito de reclamo por parte de Kagami, el pequeño par de niños con el que se habían encontrado en la calle.

—Oh, les queda perfecto. Sabía que era una buena elección.

—Así que un par en conjunto... Bueno el desayuno también está listo, deben tener hambre, vayamos a la sala. –El pequeño par asintió con la cabeza a la vez que decían "¡Yey, comida del tío Taiga!" e iban a la sala. —Ayúdame con esos platos, Tatsuya. –Solo suspiró, no terminaba de entender cómo es que los niños les conocían... y menos aún de asimilar el que le llamasen tío Taiga...

Ya en la sala, se encontraban comiendo en silencio. Tanto Kagami y Tatsuya estaban muy sorprendidos, los pequeños no eran ruidosos a la hora de comer y eran ordenados, de hecho no derramaban nada en la mesa e incluso tomaban los palillos ¿elegantemente? Eran más ordenados de lo que deberían ser ellos al ser los mayores...

 _*Ahora entiendo menos, ¿porque me llaman tío?*_

—¿Y si le mandamos una foto? O mejor aún, un vídeo. –Le tomó su tiempo entender de que hablaba Tatsuya.

—¿De quién y a quién? –Uno de los pequeños les preguntó, al parecer si podían hablar aún si estaban en pleno desayuno.

—De ustedes a Aomine. –Fue una respuesta automática de Kagami, realmente no pensó en la posibilidad de que los niños podían no conocer a Aomine, de hecho no pensó cuando contestó.

—¿Al tío Daiki? –Estos niños no dejaban de sorprenderlos, no solo contestaron perfectamente sincronizados, sino que también sabían a quién se referían.

—¿Lo conocen? –La mirada que recibió fue la misma que cuando les preguntó si los conocían a ellos. —Ok. Ok. Lo siento, no vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo. ¿Nos dejarían mandarle un vídeo de ustedes? No nos cree que están aquí... —Les estaba mintiendo descaradamente, Aomine ni si quiera sabía de ellos.

Después de verse mutuamente, respondieron y asintieron a la vez con un "Está bien", para seguir comiendo.

Kagami suspiró, ahora si era un lío de dudas. No solo a él, sino que también conocían y llamaban tío a Aomine; a parte de haber accedido fácilmente a que le enviaran un vídeo de ellos... _*Por favor que alguien me diga que esto es una pesadilla...*_ Ya estaba cansado de no entender tantas cosas.


	2. (1) ¿Papá?

Funcionó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Hace poco más de una hora, Tatsuya tuvo la idea de mandarle a Aomine un vídeo del pequeño par. Lo hicieron, fue un pequeño saludo...

 _"Tío Daiki, estamos con tío Taiga y Himuro-san. Por favor ven a jugar"_

...con su impecable sincronización y una sonrisa tierna, en su opinión, y eso fue todo. Cinco minutos después ya estaba recibiendo una llamada de Aomine...

 _"Me lo hubieras dicho antes Bakagami, voy enseguida así que ni se te ocurra salir"_ ni contestar le dejó antes de cortar la llamada. Funcionó demasiado rápido...

 **—**

Llegaron hace cinco minutos. No hizo falta que tocaran el timbre para que se diera cuenta que estaban frente a su puerta, los gritos de:

 _"¡Yo quiero verlos primero! ¡Primero las damas!"_ de Momoi, así como…

 _"¡No! ¡Yo pagué el taxi, es mi derecho!"_ de Kise y el…

 _"¡Cállense! ¡Me pidieron venir a mí, dijeron mi nombre, recuérdenlo idiotas!"_ de Aomine… se escucharon por todo el edificio, estaba seguro.

Como los gritos obviamente también lo escucharon los niños, estos querían abrir la puerta… no les dejó, sabía lo que se iban a encontrar e iba a pasar si ellos le abrían a ese trio de idiotas. Les pidió que esperaran en la sala y fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con Kise en el suelo siendo aplastado por Aomine, el cual estaba sentado en su encima, mientras sujetaba a Momoi de la cintura evitando que toque el timbre por unos pocos centímetros.

 _ **"Si no se callan, ninguno entrara."**_ fue todo lo que necesito decir para que se callaran y volvieran personas decentes, aunque dudaba que hayan sido personas decentes en algún momento o que lo fueran en el futuro. Después de levantarse y darle un _"Permítenos pasar, por favor"_ sorprendentemente sincronizado y educado, les dejo pasar pero sin dejar de advertirles que se comportaran o los botaba.

Las esperanzas no le duraron mucho… Pues ahora, después de que Aomine detuviera a Momoi y Kise de que se abalanzaran sobre el pequeño par gritando "¡Kyaaa!" con tan solo verlos, tenía a los pequeños detrás de él ¿protegiéndose? y sujetándose de sus piernas.

—Tío Taiga, ¿por qué no nos avisaste…?

—¿…que tía Satsuki y tío Ryota también vendrían?

 _*Así que también conocen a este par de idiotas… pobres*_ suspiro, se agacho a su altura y puso una mano en la cabeza de cada uno. —Lo siento, me había olvidado de este dúo de idiotas. ¿No les agradan?

Negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. —No es eso. Solo que si no fuera por tío Daiki…

—…no nos hubiéramos podido librar de sus abrazos asfixiantes… –Sintió como ambos temblaban ligeramente como si recordaran algo horrible… sintió pena por ellos.

—Oí Aomine, detén a tu par de besti… ¿qué les paso?

—Supongo que el _'tía Satsuki'_ y _'tío Ryota'_ fueron demasiado para ellos. –Ambos estaban en el piso, desmayados y con tremenda cara de felicidad…

—Dan vergüenza ajena.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado. –No le dio importancia, se acercó al pequeño par que seguía detrás de Kagami. —Ahora están a salvo pequeños. Mejor olvidémonos de ellos y juguemos ¿dónde está tu consola?

Sonó el timbre, suspiró. —Debajo de la Tv, tiene razón solo olvídenlos y vayan a jugar con él. –Volvió a sonar el timbre, así que fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola Taiga, me olvide las llaves. –Dejó que pasara y cerró la puerta, solo era Tatsuya, suspiró nuevamente, al parecer este día no dejaría de hacerlo.

—Oh… solo están ustedes, ¿y el resto? –vio como ignoró al par tirados en el suelo.

—Deberían estar llegando en cualquier momento. –Aomine ni lo miro, estaba concentrado en el juego.

Volvió a suspirar. _*Perderé años de vida con tanto suspiro.*_ —No ignoren a ese par y recójanlos, estorban ahí tirados. Me iré a bañar, necesito relajarme. Tatsuya, cuida que no me destruyan el departamento.

—Está bien.

No pudo evitar desprenderse de toda prenda que llevaba encima, apenas entro al baño. Necesitaba urgentemente agua fría sobre el cuerpo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se relajó en la tina, tenía la suerte de que el agua llenara rápido.

 _*Un tanto para las 9 y ya pase por tremendo infierno. No quiero saber cómo será el resto de día…*_ —Hoy debe ser mi día de mala suerte, si no es la peor. –Se hundió más en la tina.

 _*¿Pero de donde nos conocen esos pequeños? ¿Por qué parecen copias diminutas de esos dos? y además, ¡¿quién diablos son sus padres que los dejan salir a esas horas de la mañana, solos y en pijama?! …Calma Taiga, calma. El agua esta perfecta para que te relajes, no para que te estreses más.*_ Suspiró otra vez, ya no dudaba que aquel día no dejaría de hacerlo. Se hundió nuevamente en el agua, pero esta vez hasta que esta le cubrió totalmente la cabeza.

Escucho como caían cosas al suelo. _*Wou eso se escuchó súper cerca.*_ ya había sacado la cabeza del agua, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ahora se escuchó gritos como "¡Maldición, deténganse!" "¡Ah, esto está mal!" y una risa de fondo. El mal presentimiento que le dio, hizo que se parara de golpe en la tina. _*Esa voz… y esa risa… ¿fue en mi sala…?*_

Nuevamente se escuchó algo caer al suelo, pero esta vez parecía algo más pesado. —¡Diablos, eso fue en mi sala! –Tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la cintura antes de salir corriendo a la sala.

—¡¿Que están hacien…. do?! ¡¿Me tumbaron un mueble?! –Todos quedaron inmóviles, se callaron y voltearon a verlo. La sala era un desastre, la mayoría de las cosas que tenía en las estanterías, ahora se encontraban en el suelo. Uno de los muebles estaba volteado y los niños estaban alejados de los otros cuatro. Tatsuya estaba sentado sobre Kise, mientras le doblaba un brazo y le presionaba la cabeza contra el suelo. Aomine sujetaba a Momoi, con un brazo desde la cintura y con el otro rodeaba sus hombros. —¡Te pedí que los cuidaras!

—Lo siento, Taiga. No nos dimos cuenta de cuando despertaron. –Se le escapó una risa de diversión.

—Tío Taiga, fue nuestra culpa...

—Corrimos sin fijarnos...

—No se preocupen, ustedes no tienen la culpa. Solo trataban de ponerse a salvo. –El timbre estaba sonando y recién se daba cuenta. Les dijo con la mirada que no se movieran y fue a abrir, eran Midorima y Murasakibara.

—No sabía que tuvieras tendencias desnudistas, Kagami. –De hecho seguía en toalla y se había olvidado de ello.

—¡Claro que no las tengo! Solo son las circunstancias… ¿y Akashi?

—Aka-chin está ocupado, así que vendrá más tarde.

—Ya veo, pasen.

No se sorprendieron al ver todo ese desastre. Todo estaba igual, no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

—¿Las circunstancias? –Pregunto Midorima ni bien Kagami llego a su lado.

—Las desastrosas circunstancias... –Se escuchó un suspiro doble.

—Ya veo. Ve a terminar lo que estabas haciendo, yo me encargo de esto. –Dijo aquello mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Ohh, al fin alguien confiable. Gracias, te dejo a cargo de… esto. –No dijo más, ya no quería pensar en todo el desastre que estaba hecha su sala. Volvió al baño, esta vez sí planeaba relajarse.

—Y bien, ¿cuánto tiempo más planean estar en esas vergonzosas posiciones? –No hizo falta que dijera más, Aomine soltó a Momoi, está casi se cae por la mala posición, Tatsuya liberó a Kise y se quitó de su encima, este se levantó masajeándose el rostro y el hombro izquierdo.

—Tío Atsushi.

—Tío Shintaro.

Sintieron como tiraban del borde de sus camisas, no notaron cuando el pequeño par se puso en frente suyo. _*Son como pequeñas copias...*_ fue el pensamiento que tuvieron antes de agacharse para estar a su altura. Desordenaron ligeramente sus cabellos, notaron que se sentían culpables por el desastre.

—No se preocupen, ustedes no tienen la culpa de este desastre. –Midorima le dio una mirada a Murasakibara.

—Tengan esto. –Como si hubiera sido una señal, este sacó unas pequeñas bolsas de cereales de la bolsa que cargaba y se las dio. —¿Podemos cargarlos? –Asintieron con la cabeza y estiraron los brazos, no fue gran trabajo hacerlo, no pesaban mucho. Y aunque hacerlo no estaba en los planes de Midorima, no opuso resistencia.

 _*¡¿No fue eso demasiado fácil y rápido?!*_ En opinión de los cuatro futuros regañados, Midorima y Murasakibara se habían ganado su ¿confianza? ¿cariño? demasiado rápido. Recién llegaban y los pequeños ya hasta cargarlos les dejaban.

—¿Que miran? Pónganse a ordenar todo esto, tienen 10 minutos. –Todos desviaron las miradas, "Descarado afortunado. " —Los escuché, tienen 5 minutos. Vayamos a dejar esto a la cocina. –Los pequeños y Murasakibara asintieron, mientras los otros cuatro se quedaron maldiciendo su suerte.

 **.**

A los quince minutos que salió Kagami del baño, se encontró con su sala hecha una sala decente nuevamente. Estaban todos tranquilos mirando una película, mientras comían torta. Los pequeños sentados entre Midorima y Murasakibara, se dio cuenta que se volvieron la seguridad en contra de los otros dos locos. No perdió el tiempo y les pidió el número de celular, ellos dos eran mejor opción para contactar primero que Aomine y sus dos bestias.

Tras verse la película completa, decidieron comenzar a hacer el almuerzo temprano. Tatsuya se iba a ir a la una a estados unidos y los pequeños querían ir al aeropuerto a despedirlo.

Hubieran tardado menos pero Momoi insistía en que quería ayudar, no desistió hasta que el pequeño par le dijo _"Queremos seguir vivos tía, mejor ven a jugar con nosotros."_ entendieron que se estaban sacrificando por el bien de sobrevivir al almuerzo. Al menos tenían la suerte de que Midorima y Murasakibara estaban ahí para cuidar que ellos sobrevivieran para el almuerzo. Seguían sin comprender como sabían tantas cosas de ellos, pero ya no se sorprendían y solo lo aceptaban.

Se hizo un pequeño escándalo a la hora del almuerzo, Momoi y Kise buscaban la forma de sentarse a lado de los pequeños o de convencerlos de darles de comer… _"Desde que podemos, preferimos comer solos tía Satsuki, tío Ryota"_ eso más un buen golpe de parte de Aomine fue suficiente para que se calmaran.

Cuando fueron al aeropuerto, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami y Aomine se turnaban para cargarlos, en brazos u hombros, no querían que se les perdieran en tremendo mar de gente. Cuando llegó la hora, se despidieron de Tatsuya con un abrazo y le desearon suerte, se quedaron hasta que vieron el avión partir.

—

Ya de regreso, Kagami propuso pasarse por los juegos, no quería que su departamento terminara peor que en la mañana… y como a los pequeños les encantó la idea decidieron ir, Kagami y Aomime casi se rompen un juego… se fueron antes de que terminaran rompiendo algo de verdad. También pasaron por una heladería, casi los botan por escandalosos… la mesera no lo hizo solo por el pequeño par adorable que estaba con ellos. Pasaron por un parque, jugaban todos tranquilos hasta que a Aomine, Kise y Kagami les dio por ser competitivos con unos niños… a Momoi le dio vergüenza ajena y a golpes los sacó del parque, solo la siguieron. Al final también fueron a una tienda a comprar un par de peluches, terminaron comprando seis para cada uno… a todos les dio por querer comprarles un peluche al par, les dejaron a todos comprarle uno, pero pequeño.

Se les había pasado la tarde, siendo ya más de las cinco estaban de regreso al departamento de Kagami.

—Diablos. –Todos voltearon a ver a Midorima, era raro escucharle hablar así. —Tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de Akashi…

—Llámale y ponlo en voz alta, Mido-chin. –El grupo de ocho se encontraba en la entrada del edificio donde estaba el departamento de Kagami, detuvieron el paso sin darse cuenta.

—Está bien… –No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

— _¿Dónde están, Midorima?_

—¿Dónde estás tú?

— _Frente a la puerta del departamento de Kagami, llevo esperando 15 minutos. Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante y no haber desperdiciado mi tiempo. Pregunto de nuevo,_ _ **¿Dónde están?**_

—En la entrada del edificio, ahora mismo subimos.

— _ **Ya veo, aquí los espero**_. –Cortó la llamada. Puede que ya no fuera el loco emperador… pero seguía siendo Akashi y eso era suficiente para darles miedo. Cargaron a los pequeños y corrieron al ascensor, lo bueno de vivir en el tercer piso era que no les tomaba más que un par de minutos en llegar.

—Tío Daiki, tío Taiga, abajo, abajo. –Los habían cargado cuando corrieron al ascensor, pero los bajaron a pedido de ellos.

Apenas se abrió la puerta, tomados de la mano, salieron corriendo fuera del ascensor sin mirar atrás. Estaban emocionados, el escuchar su voz les alegró, después de casi todo un día al fin verían al menos a uno de los dos.

—Ya casi, ya casi.

—Ya lo veo, ya lo veo. –La emoción se hacía notar en sus voces.

 **.**

Se la había pasado todo el día, en distintas reuniones con clientes de su padre, aburrido a más no poder hasta hace una hora. Una vez fue liberado de la aburrida tortura, pasó por su departamento para darse un baño y luego dirigirse al departamento de Kagami, Midorima le había llamado temprano diciendo que lo necesitaban para algo, no pudo preguntar detalles por lo ocupado que se encontraba. Había pasado comprando unos pastelillos en forma de disculpas por la tardanza, terminó siendo él quien esperaba por el resto… quince minutos era demasiado cuando era él a quien le habían pedido ir ahí.

—¡Papá!

Lo bueno de ser él, era que pudo salvar los pastelillos, su cabeza y los ¿dos pequeños pesos? que lo tumbaron al suelo. Aun así la caída le hizo cerrar los ojos, el impacto que recibió al caer fue algo doloroso.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

 _*¿Papá…?*_ Abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que a quien llamaban así era a él, que con tan solo levantarse un poco podía ver como dos pequeños cuerpos se le aferraban fuertemente y no parecían querer soltarlo… fue un ¿pequeño shock?

—¡Akashi! –Llegaron corriendo, no esperaban que los pequeños salieran corriendo como lo hicieron, pero se lo tomaron con calma porque eran niños, era normal; escucharlos gritar _"¡Papá!"_ y un fuerte impacto contra el suelo… ya no lo consideraron normal. Llegaron para encontrarse a Akashi en el suelo con los dos pequeños encima suyo, mientras estos seguían llamándolo ¿papá?

Se hicieron notar con ese grito, recibieron una mirada confusa y que pedía explicaciones, explicaciones que no tenían porque ellos tampoco entendían que pasaba… Aomime y Kagami decidieron alejar a los pequeños para que Akashi se pusiera de pie, no se dejaron… les gritaban _**"¡Nooo!"**_ y se sujetaban más fuerte. Lo intentaron Midorima y Murasakibara, tuvieron el mismo resultado... Momoi y Kise mejor ni lo intentaron, si no se dejaban con Murasakibara y Midorima… no dejarían que nadie lo hiciera.

Vieron a Akashi suspirar, colocar una mano en la cabeza de cada uno de los pequeños, les dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar, los pequeños asintieron y lo dejaron ponerse en pie. ¿Se sorprendieron? Mucho, aunque no fueron los únicos. Vieron como les limpiaba las ¿lágrimas? del rostro, al parecer habían comenzado a llorar, cosa que les sorprendió… todo el tiempo que estuvieron con ellos, se comportaban de forma muy ¿madura? para su edad; también vieron una ligera expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Akashi cuando los vio.

Kagami y Kise recibieron una mirada, uno abrió la puerta y el otro recogió las cajas con los pastelillos. Akashi tomado de la mano con los pequeños, fueron los primeros en entrar, el resto solo los siguió.

—Bien, comiencen a hablar. ¿De dónde salieron? –No sabían que responder, contaban con que Akashi lo supiera. Después de todo, uno de los pequeños era una copia exacta de él pero en versión pequeña. —Ya me di cuenta que no lo saben, está bien, denme un resumen de lo que han hecho en todo el día. –Eso si podían responderle. Comenzando por Kagami, quien los encontró temprano en la mañana, comenzaron a contarle todo.

En medio de la conversación, Kagami sirvió té como acompañamiento de los pastelillos. Todos estaban presenciando una escena rara y ¿tierna? Una de la cual dos de ellos estaban más que celosos, ya que los pequeños que en el almuerzo dijeron _"Desde que podemos, preferimos comer solos."_ ahora estaban más que felices de ser alimentados por Akashi, así como también ellos de rato en rato le daban de comer a él y este no se oponía. El ver como se dejaba alimentar era algo sumamente raro para sus ojos, la primera y única vez que presenciaron algo similar, fue cuando Kuroko le dio de comer parte de su comida alegando que él ya no lo podía acabar y de eso ya hace un par de años. Realmente querían grabarlo… pero sabían que terminarían con problemas si se atrevían.

—Conclusión, hicieron de niñera de ustedes seis. Bien hecho. –Les acarició suavemente la cabeza, mientras les regalaba una ligera sonrisa, correspondieron con un asentimiento y una tierna sonrisa. —Y también veo, que ni siquiera les hicieron preguntas básicas, como el nombre por ejemplo. – _***Ah…***_ las caras estúpidas de que recién se daban cuenta de ello que pusieron, le confirmó a Akashi lo que acababa de decir. —Bien, preséntense por favor. –El pequeño par aceptó sin problema, se pusieron juntos frente a todos.

—Akashi Takuya, 6 años recién cumplidos, soy el hermano menor. –Comenzó, con una reverencia, el pequeño que era una mini copia del Akashi que conocían. No les sorprendía el apellido, era obvio con solo ver su apariencia, aunque sí que les daba curiosidad eso de ser el hermano menor.

—Akashi Emi, 6 años recién cumplidos y soy la hermana mayor. –También hizo una leve reverencia. Decir que ello no les sorprendió, sería mentir. Primero: Porque pensaron que era niño… tenía el cabello corto, así que realmente no se fijaron en eso. Y segundo: Porque la pequeña Emi era una mini copia de Kuroko… sería realmente difícil el pensar que eran hermanos, y más aún el que fueran mellizos o que ella fuera la mayor.

—Por sus rostros me puedo dar cuenta que ni siquiera pensaron en la posibilidad de que fueran hermanos… o que fuera niña. –Pasaron de tener un rostro perplejo a uno avergonzada y desviando la mirada, Akashi acertó nuevamente con ellos. —Continúen. –Los pequeños asintieron y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Nuestro papá es? –Takuya levanto el brazo izquierdo, la vez que habló.

Emi levantó el derecho y contestó. —¡Akashi Seijuro! –Ambos lo señalaron. El resto dirigió sus miradas a Akashi.

—Dejen de mirarme. Aún tengo 16, usen el cerebro y saquen cuentas. –No les devolvió la mirada, solo miro al pequeño par y les pidió que continúen.

—¿Nuestra mamá es? –Está vez preguntó Emi, a la vez que tomaba de las manos a Takuya.

Este juntó su mejilla con la de su hermana y respondieron juntos mirando al resto. —¡Akashi Tetsumi! –Hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se volvieron a sentar junto a Akashi.

—Que me miren cada que tienen duda de algo, no me hará saber la respuesta. –No sabían a quien se referían con Tetsumi, se les hacía ¿conocido? el nombre, pero nada más allá de algo leve. Obviamente si él era el padre, tendría que conocer de alguna forma a la madre. Pero al parecer tampoco sabía a quién se referían los pequeños. —Hablemos de esto más profundamente mañana, hoy ya se hizo tarde y los niños aun no cenan.

Desde la hora que llegaron, se la pasaron hablando sobre el día que tuvieron con el pequeño par, así que se les pasó el tiempo, ya eran poco más de las siete. Kagami hizo la cena, una basada en los gustos del ¿trío? Akashi. Tras cenar, jugaron todos juntos un rato más, se vio a Akashi usar su celular antes de apagar repentinamente la consola con la que estaban jugando Aomine y Takuya.

—Ya son más de las nueve, es hora de que cada quien vaya a su casa y no acepto quejas, Emi y Takuya ya deberían de estar durmiendo. –Aomine y Kise detuvieron lo que iban a ser sus quejas cuando Akashi dijo eso. Ciertamente era muy tarde para que niños de seis años estén despiertos. —Vienen conmigo, ¿verdad? –Esta vez le hablaba a los pequeños, hace rato que los veía bostezar pero ellos no se rendían al sueño.

Los pequeños contestaron afirmativamente, mientras se le lanzaban encima. Se despidieron de todos. Antes de irse, Akashi les dijo que al día siguiente vayan a su departamento para seguir hablando sobre el tema. El hecho de que haya decidido llevárselos consigo les sorprendió un poco ¿se habrá encariñado ya con los pequeños? Pero gracias a ello no tuvieron que pensar con quien se quedarían los niños; aunque si lo pensaban un poco, dudaban que siendo que le decían papá quisieran irse con alguien más que no sea él…

—

Había sido un día largo y lleno de cansancio mental. Ni bien llegaron a su departamento, les pidió a los pequeños que se dieran un baño mientras arreglaba una habitación. Les hizo dormir antes ir él a usar la ducha y ahora se encontraba en su cama, la situación con los pequeños era realmente rara y no la terminaba de entender, por eso mejor dejó para el día siguiente el pensar en ello.

—¿Papá?

—¿Si?

—¿Podemos dormir contigo? –Eran niños a fin de cuentas, debe ser difícil dormir en un lugar que no conocen así de la nada.

—Cierren la puerta. –Levantó el edredón, los pequeños llegaron corriendo y se metieron a la cama junto a él. —Buenas noches. –Les dio una leve caricia en la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, papá. –Se sentía raro cada vez que le decían así, no se sentía mal… pero simplemente no pensó que en algún momento sería llamado de tal forma. Cuando se disponía a dormir, le llegó un mensaje al celular.

 _ **(¿Podemos vernos mañana? Acabo de llegar, necesito hablar contigo y los chicos. Disculpa por el mensaje a estas horas de la noche y si te desperté.)**_

 _(No te preocupes, aun no me iba a dormir. Mañana vendrán todos a mi departamento, ven a penas puedas, yo también tengo algo que mostrarte.)_

 _ **(Ya veo, entiendo. Gracias y buenas noches, Akashi-kun.)**_

 _(Buenas noches, Kuroko.)_ Se fue a dormir luego de ese mensaje.

—

* * *

—

Hasta que al fin actualizo esta v": aunque debería estar actualizando el otro fic también~ ○~○


	3. (2) ¿Quién?

El timbre sonaba de forma molesta, al principio no le fue problema ignorarlo pero la insistencia con la que comenzaron a tocar hacía imposible hacerlo. Aún desde su cama y sin ganas de abrir los ojos tomó su celular para ver que sorprendentemente eran las diez y media de la mañana, decir que no le sorprendió la hora sería mentir pero supuso que era porque el día anterior no fue muy 'normal' y su mente quería descanso. Se levantó pesadamente pero con cuidado y fue a ver quién era el que tocaba insistentemente su timbre.

Para su mala fortuna, reconoció a cada una de las seis personas delante suyo. Recién se levantaba y de mala manera cabe decir así que no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos, aún si fue él mismo quien les dijo que podían ir a la hora que quisieran.

—Acabas de despertarte, ¿verdad? Qué envidia, a mí me obligaron a despertar a las 6:30 y tú aquí todavía durmie-

Cerró la puerta sin importarle lo que le estaba diciendo y se dispuso volver a su cama a seguir durmiendo, pero ni bien dio el primer paso, con dirección a su cuarto, comenzó a escuchar risas y burlas así como ruidosas quejas hacia su persona, venir desde el otro lado de su puerta.

—¡Akashi, maldito! ¡Ni siquiera saludas y ¿te atreves a cerrarme la puerta en la cara?!

—No le gusto ver tu cara de idiota apenas se levantaba, Bakagami. –Soltó una carcajada llena de burla provocando fastidio en el mencionado.

—¿Acaso quieres pelea, Ahomine? ¡No tienes derecho a decir nada con la cara de imbécil que te manejas! –Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para calmarse, cuando volteó con la intención de volver a tocar el timbre se encontró con un malhumorado Akashi, nadie se había dado cuenta del momento en que abrió la puerta nuevamente.

—Son demasiado ruidosos, buenos días y adiós. –Su intención de cerrar la puerta nuevamente fue frustrada instantáneamente.

—¡Espera!¡Espera!¡Espera! Ni se te ocurra cerrar la puerta de nuevo, Akashi. –Kagami evitó que cerrara la puerta colocando su pie, no le hacía gracia que le cerraran la puerta en la cara por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos. —Estoy seguro que no has olvidado que dijiste que podíamos venir a la hora que quisiéramos, además ya son más de las 10:30 como para seguir durmiendo.

Después de unos segundos eternos, para quienes se encontraban fuera, Akashi liberó la puerta a punto de cerrar y los dejó entrar. —Cierren la puerta, preferiblemente desde afuera aunque dudo que quieran.

 **.**

—¿Y a qué se debe el silencio? Con lo ruidosos que suelen ser, ¿acaso los mataste mientras me bañaba? Espero que no me hayas manchado nada de sangre. –Secándose el cabello con una toalla, voz sarcástica y sonrisa burlona es como apareció delante suyo, como si el hecho de haberle cerrado la puerta en plena cara no hubiera pasado nunca.

—Darles veneno en la comida es menos molesto, me ahorro el trabajo de limpiar la sangre, después de todo me trajeron solo para trabajar de cocinero. –No se tomó la molestia de ocultar su fastidio en sus palabras, no se hacía a la idea de que el grupo de locos se llevara bien con la cocina pero no pensó que llegaran al punto de ser inútiles, aunque ya se estaba planteando la idea de que la mayoría eran unos simples flojos como para siquiera intentar cocinar.

—Cocinero sin paga. –Sin dejar de burlarse, tomó asiento en la mesa paralela a la cocina.

—Obviamente, dudo que esos idiotas siquiera se hayan planteado la idea de pagarme por alimentarlos.

—¿Que no alimentas todo el tiempo a Kuroko? ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?

—La diferencia es gigantesca, principalmente por la cantidad de bocas que alimentar. Además, Kuroko al menos agradece cuando le doy de comer, en cambio este grupo de idiotas... –Suspiró y se masajeo el cuello, ya se estaba comenzando a estresar de solo recordar la cantidad de platos que tuvo para lavar el día anterior. —Estoy seguro que sabes esto, conoces a Kuroko más tiempo que yo, sus padres trabajan fuera así que no hay quien cocine en su casa y no sabe hacer más que huevos duros, que con suerte le salen enteros, estoy seguro que hasta el agua quema; siento que si no le doy de comer… terminaría por morir de hambre, hasta me puedo imaginar el noticiario de la mañana informando sobre un cadáver encontrado en una casa y como titular: «Murió de hambre a pesar de tener comida en la refrigeradora, al parecer no sabía cocinar.» No sabría si llorar por su muerte o reír por lo estúpida y sin sentido de esta. No podría ir ni al entierro, no podría ir y presentarme ante sus padres como su mejor amigo cuando técnicamente lo deje morir… de hambre.

Un ligero conjunto de risas fue la respuesta inmediata que obtuvo y que reprochó con la mirada. —Siento eso… No es que piense que no eras serio al decirme eso pero… hiciste que imaginara hasta el cadáver, además creo que estas exagerando, Kuroko ya vivía así desde antes de conocernos y si sobrevivió hasta ahora, será igual de aquí en adelante. Pero si tanto te preocupa que se muera de hambre, ¿porque no le enseñas a cocinar?

—¡Maravillosa idea! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Ah! No, espera, si se me ocurrió y lo único que gane fueron unas gigantescas ganas de estrujarle el cuello, el solo recordarlo hace que me vuelvan… –Suspiró y se calmó. —Se lo ofrecí una noche que se quedó a dormir en mi departamento porque ya era muy tarde para irse a su casa.

 **—**

 _"Oye, ¿qué te parece si te enseño a cocinar?"_

 _"¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso, Kagami-kun?"_

 _"Solo pienso que ya es momento de que aprendas a hacer algo, más que huevos duros, por tu cuenta. No es como si te fuera a cocinar todo el tiempo."_

 _"Hmm… tienes razón, pero no gracias. He decidido que me casaré con alguien que sepa cocinar, así que por favor aguanta hasta entonces."_

 _"…. ¡¿Planeas hacer que cocine para ti hasta que te cases?! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas que te haga de cocinero personal?!"_

 _"No exageres, es solo hasta que conozca a alguien que cocine para… mí… ¡Eso es! Kagami-kun, ¿te casarías conm-"_

 _"Di una palabra más y juro que te rompo el cuello."_

 _"… Tch, amargado. Supongo que no eres opción y yo que quería reducir el tiempo de búsqueda, entonces no puedes quejarte ya que seguro me tomara cierto tiempo. Gracias por cuidar de mí hasta entonces."_

 _"¡Nada de gracias! ¡Mejor aprende a cocinar! A veces eres tan… ¡Ahhh! Da igual, ya me cansé, me voy a dormir."_

 _"Deberías tomar algo para los nervios, Kagami-kun. Buenas noches."_

 **—**

—¡La idiotez debería tener límites! Y la cara de póker que se maneja no ayuda a suavizar las bromas pesadas que se hace.

—Kuroko nunca deja de sorprenderme, pensar que incluso te pidió… –Soltó un par de risas secas y no sabía exactamente porque, lo que le acaba de contar le causaba verdadera gracia, no había razón para que no sea así, pero también le causaba cierta molestia en alguna parte del pecho y no sabía dónde exactamente ni el porqué. Suspiró para librarse del tema de la cabeza, ya en otro momento planeaba analizarlo mejor. —Y cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde salieron los idiotas que te gustaría envenenar?

—¿Hmm? Ah… les mandé a comprar unas cosas para acompañar el almuerzo. Por cierto, ¿y tus hijos?

—Ya veo. Ya deberían de haber terminado de bañarse, ya pasaron los 10 minutos que me pidieron. Una pregunta.

—¿Sobre…?

—¿Que tanto haces en mi cocina? –Desde el momento en el que entró en la cocina pudo ver como Kagami se paseaba de un lado a otro, sacaba y guardaba las cosas de las estanterías, probaba los electrodomésticos, revisaba lo que había en la refrigeradora y repetía todo una y otra vez, ya se estaba mareando de solo verlo y molestando de no saber porque andaba en su cocina como animal enjaulado.

Le estaba dando la espalda, cuando volteó a verlo tenía un cuchillo en mano. —Voy a hacer el almuerzo, estoy conociendo tu cocina. –Después de contestarle, a la vez que le señalaba con el cuchillo, siguió rebuscando en la cocina.

—Ah, ya veo... –El silencio fue lo siguiente que reinó en el lugar.

 **—**

Había regresado a casa la noche anterior, los días de visita a la familia de su padre le había dejado sin energía, especialmente desde la mañana del día anterior. No sabía si la locura ya había llegado a su vida y tenía que ir a ver a un psiquiatra, posiblemente a pedir que le internen, o si era un sueño demasiado molesto, estaba rogando por que sea lo segundo, aunque lo dudaba viendo que por más que se golpeara solo se causaba dolor y no 'despertaba'. Le habría gustado poder hablarlo con sus padres, pero no quería comenzar una lista de personas que creyeran que había perdido la cordura, para eso ya se consideraba más que suficiente.

Ahora solo contaba con una única esperanza, para saber si había perdido la cordura, y esa era la persona a la que había mensajeado la noche anterior, le había dicho que quería hablar con todos… pero la verdad era que le bastaba con él, era en quien más se podía confiar, aunque tratándose de sanidad mental no sea el mejor ejemplo. A pesar que le respondió que podía ir apenas pudiera, había planeado ir por la mañana y así poder tener más tiempo para discutir su problema, sin mencionar que al parecer había algo que tenía que ver, pero ni bien se había levantado sintió que el mundo estaba en su contra… o mejor dicho, sus padres lo estaban.

Se había levantado a las siete con el plan de desayunar e ir al departamento de Akashi, pero al parecer sus padres le tenían preparado planes muy diferentes para las siguientes horas, especialmente su madre. Con la excusa de que se irían por la tarde, evitaron completamente que saliera por su cuenta, les contó sobre a donde tenía que ir pensando que así le dejarían salir… cometió el error de contarles que no había quedado en una hora, provocó que se pusieran más tercos y le fue imposible darles la contra o tratar de negarse a sus planes.

Se la pasó suspirando toda la mañana, le obligaron a acompañarles a sus compras de 'despedida', la última que podrían hacer antes de tener que salir de Japón de nuevo. Había pasado quizás un par de horas y su padre recibió una llamada, la que uso de excusa para salir huyendo, no le sorprendía ya que siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre le dejaba el tener que tratar con su madre en modo 'monstruo de las compras'. Luego de la traicionera huida de su padre, logró sobrevivir un par de horas más sin queja alguna, ya sin energía se le ocurrió pedirle a su madre que tomarán un helado, así descansaba al menos un momento… solo empeoró su situación, tuvo la mala suerte de manchar su ropa, provocando que su madre se fijara en su ropa, comenzara a juzgar su simpleza y decidiera que lo siguiente que comprarían sería nuevas ropas para su uso, también que botaría o regalaría toda la que tenía, sin duda opuso resistencia a ello pero se rindió cuando le amenazó con hacerle un cambio de estilo total si se seguía quejando. Sufrió casi tres horas de tortura, pasando por uno tras otro y otro cambio de ropa, ganas no le faltaban de tirarse de las siguientes escaleras que tuvieran que usar para llegar a la siguiente tienda, pero para su suerte, el traicionero de su padre les llamó, salvando su salud física, para decirles que se encontraran en la casa para luego ir al restaurante en el que había hecho reservación. En el carro, camino a casa, se hizo mentalmente la promesa de no volver a comprarse ropa nunca, aunque sabía que aquella promesa sería imposible de cumplir.

Ya en el restaurante, siendo más de la una y media, pudo tomar un 'descanso' y recuperar energías. Le hablaron de los lugares en los que terminaban trabajando, sus anécdotas graciosas, tuvo un buen momento después de una larga tortura. Le pidieron ir a un último lugar antes de que tuvieran que marcharse y que les despidiera en el aeropuerto, querían pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos, aún con la fresca tortura pasada, suspiró profundamente y aceptó con resignación y cansancio.

—Supongo que no les puedo negar eso. Tienen suerte que no le pusiera hora a la reunión con Akashi-kun. Está bien, les acompañaré hasta el último minuto.

—¡Bien! Le gané a ese mocoso.

—Papá…

—Querido, no le digas 'ese mocoso' a Seijuro-kun, es un buen muchacho, ¿verdad, cariño?

—¿Buen muchacho? Querida, ese mocoso es manipulador, lo supe apenas lo conocí, ¿verdad, cariño?

Suspirar y desviar la mirada fue su respuesta, no tenía energías para soportar una discusión de ese estilo y no tuvo que hacerlo, el camarero llegó unos instantes después a dejarle su postre, una copa de helado de vainilla, y sus padres sabían que no debían interrumpir, se concentró en su helado y sus padres en su discusión sin sentido.

 **—**

En su opinión, cuando la generación del milagro estaba involucrada, no tenía duda que, todo acababa en un gran desastre sin sentido.

Les había mandado a comprar unas cuantas cosas para complementar el almuerzo, pero por alguna razón, parecía que les hubiera ordenado comprar ropa como si su vida dependiera de ello, en ese momento entendió la razón por la que se fueron todos. Cuando les preguntó la razón de todas las bolsas de ropa que traían encima, solo respondieron que era una sorpresa.

En el almuerzo, pensó que no podría ser peor que el día anterior, obviamente se equivocó. La razón del escándalo era el mismo, querer darles de comer a Emi y Takuya, y aunque esta vez fueron instantáneamente detenidos por Akashi, eso no evitó que de rato en rato Kise y Momoi rogaran para que les dejaran hacerlo. También estaba la 'pequeña' discusión entre Murasakibara y Aomine por diferencias de gustos con el postre, todo terminó en una pelea de comida, el comedor quedo hecho un verdadero desastre… Akashi de enojó y obligó a todos y cada uno a limpiar, mientras él y los pequeños se iban a bañar por segunda vez en el día. Sin duda todo fue peor que el día anterior.

Después de la limpieza, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía ni quería comprender, terminó presenciando un mini desfile, el cuál probablemente fue una tortura para los dos pequeños modelos. ¿Porque tortura? Pues porque le pidieron a su 'papá' que hiciera algo al respecto, Akashi sin duda no se quedó de brazos cruzados… fue por una cámara. Él no estaba de humor para discutir con la generación de locos, así que mucho a su pesar, fingió que no escuchó nada y se mantuvo al margen, mientras veía desde su lugar como los pequeños pasaban de traje en traje sin poder negarse al siguiente cambio.

Ahora, después del desfile/sesión de fotos/tortura que duró casi dos horas, todos se encontraban en la sala jugando videojuegos o simplemente descansando, en el caso del pequeño par.

El timbre se escuchó sonar, Akashi se levantó y fue a ver. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo inmediatamente y guardaron silencio.

—¿Quién creen que sea? –Preguntó Aomine, sin reserva alguna pero susurrando.

— **Akashi-kun, buenas tardes.**

—Una chica… ¿Una novia? Una ex, ¿tal vez? –Continúo Kise, siguiendo el chisme.

—Aka-chin no nos ocultaría algo como eso. –Les reprochó, susurrando, Murasakibara.

— **¿Quién eres?**

—Buu parece que ni la conoce, que decepción. –Agregó Momoi, su imaginación había comenzado a volar cuando Kise mencionó lo de la novia.

 _*La chica que salga con Akashi tendría que estar loca. No sé cómo se les ocurrió algo así, grupo de viejas chismosas.*_ Kagami ya sabía que no habían guardado silencio para nada, por eso prefería no involucrarse, aunque también sintiera un poco de curiosidad.

— **¿No me reconoces? No estás fingiendo, ¿verdad?**

— **No tengo razones para hacer algo así. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿quién eres?**

—Yo sí creo que tenga razones, nosotros, así que no le creo. ¡No le creas chica desconocida! –Aun susurrando, Aomine negaba lo dicho por Akashi.

—Están hablando de Akashi Seijuro, ¿verdad? –Los interrumpió Midorima mientras se arreglaba los lentes y suspiraba. —¿De verdad creen que ESE Akashi pueda tener novia?

—Ya tiene dos hijos, Midorin.

—Los cuales son imposibles, a menos que haya sido un mocoso precoz y ella una asalta cunas. –No planeaba decirlo en voz alta, pero para cuando se dio cuenta el grupo de 'viejas chismosas' ya se estaban carcajeando.

— **¿Los chicos aún están aquí?**

Al darse cuenta de que habían hecho ruido se callaron instantáneamente. Al mismo tiempo que oían los pasos acercarse, vieron como Emi y Takuya se despertaban, olvidaron que estaban durmiendo en el sofá detrás suyo.

—¿Paso algo? –Preguntó Emi mientras se estiraba y Takuya bostezaba.

—¿Chicos? –Llegando y hablando al mismo tiempo que Emi, la chica que estaba hablando con Akashi, atrajo la mirada de todos hacia ella inmediatamente.

Akashi llegó al instante siguiente para presenciar como el pequeño par se le lanzaba encima a la chica, tirándola al suelo a un costado suyo, mientras gritaban "¡Mamá!" totalmente emocionados. _*Deja vü*_ fue lo que pensó.

Cuando volteó a ver al resto, solo escuchó murmullos como: "Es la madre." "Sí, es la madre." "Se parecen, creo que es obvio." "Si nos lo ocultaba." "Precoz." "Sin duda." Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, simplemente callaron y esquivaron su mirada.

—¡Papá! Mira, mamá está aquí.

—Mamá está aquí. –Ambos pequeños lo decían mientras la abrazaban fuertemente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Quién, yo? ¿Quiénes son estos niños? –Preguntó confundida la chica, mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo. —¿Esto era lo que querías que viera, Akashi-kun?

—¿Que vie-

—No trates de negarlo, se parecen demasiado. Eres su madre. –Le reclamó Kise y el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bueno, ciertamente… Hmm, ¿sus nombres? –Con duda les acarició los cabellos mientras les preguntaba.

—¡Emi! y… –Respondió levantando el brazo derecho.

—¡Takuya! –Completó mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo, eso sin que ninguno de los dos la dejarán de abrazar.

—Bueno, Emi y Takuya, sean buenos niños y dejen levantarme, ¿sí? –Les pidió tiernamente. Ellos solo asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras la soltaban y ayudaban a levantar. —Gracias. –Les regaló unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Miren, ciertamente Emi se parece a mí cuando era pequeño, pero deben tener alrededor de 6 años, si no me equivoco, y yo hace unos meses cumplí los 17, solo piénsenlo un poco, es imposible. Además, hace poco podría haber sido su padre, no su madre.

—Que locuras estas soltan-

Interrumpiendo a Kagami, la chica continuó hablando. —Escuchen, comprendo que esto pueda sonar loco pero hasta ayer no era mujer. Ayer cuando desperté ya estaba así, cuando me vi al espejo pegué el grito de mi vida, alertando a mi mamá y no le sorprendió verme así, aun cuando le pregunté qué porque no le sorprendía que de repente fuera mujer, sólo me tomo la temperatura y me preguntó si todavía estaba medio dormida. Todas mis cosas cambiaron de ser de chico a chica. Llegué ayer por la noche y me di cuenta que Akashi-kun… ustedes eran mi última esperanza, que si me reconocían así como estoy, definitivamente iría a un psiquiátrico. ¿Ahora entienden el porque es imposible que sea su madre?

—Solo entiendo que necesitas que te llevemos a un psiquiátr-

—Esperen. –Esta vez era Aomine el interrumpido, pero por Akashi. —No sé cómo sonara esto pero… ¿podrías ser Kuroko? –Le preguntó con cierta cautela a la chica.

—Akashi-kun…

—¿La prima de Kurokocchi?

—No tengo primas, Kise-kun.

—Kuroko no tiene primas, Kise. –Ambos respondieron a tiempo, como si la sincronía de los pequeños la tuvieran ellos también.

—Soy Kuroko Tetsuya… bueno, Kuroko Tetsumi ahora mismo...

—¡¿Kuroko… Tetsumi?! Pero… –Ninguno sabía que decir más allá de ello.

—Bueno, pues ya comprendo porque querías hablar, pero primero lo primero, Emi y Takuya necesitan descansar.

—Ciertamente se ven cansados, hay que llevarlos a dormir, pero ¿qué han hecho para quedar así, Akashi-kun? –A la vez que decían eso, Akashi levantaba en brazos a Emi y Kuroko a Takuya.

—Luego te cuento, primero vamos a mi cuarto, ahí estarán más cómodos.

—No queremos dormir.

—Queremos estar con mamá y papá. –Tanto Emi y Takuya se negaban a caer rendidos ante el sueño, aun cuando se notaba que ambos estaban muy cansados. Ambos les prometieron que podrían jugar o lo que quisieran después de que descansarán, que ninguno se iría, así que solo durmieran tranquilos. Al final aceptaron y se quedaron dormidos.

—Que lindos, ¿de dónde salieron?

—También me gustaría saberlo, supongo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, volvamos a la sala.

* * *

 **—**

Aquí las excusas de 'mi muerte temporal(?)' xD Problemas familiares que me hicieron irme de improviso ;-; mi padre no me dejo llevarme mi celular, con la excusa de que me iban a cortar la línea así que realmente no lo necesitaba y no quería que me lo malogre sin querer (en el lugar al que iba) y como la compu tampoco se puede llevar, allá tampoco tienen y me olvide de llevar cuaderno y lápiz v: aunque de todas forma no tenía tiempo para nada :"v pero ya volví :3 y para quienes le gusta esta historia~ ya la estaré actualizando de nuevo :3 esta vez sin interrupciones~

Y si alguien de aquí sigue Blind, esa la actualizaré mañana o el lunes~


End file.
